Weblena
Weblena is the femslash ship between Webbigail Vanderquack and Lena De Spell from the DuckTales fandom. Canon Season 1 The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Lena and Webby meet after Webby follows a trail of fake messages in bottles that Lena has been writing. She awkwardly attempts to strike up conversation and eventually catches Lena's attention with her acrobatic skills while attempting to save a bottle she accidentally knocked into the water. Lena invites Webby to crash a party at Duckburg Junkyard. The party turns out to be for crime lord Ma Beagle's birthday. The two are caught by one of the Beagle Boys and manage to escape with the Beagles in pursuit. The two rush through the streets of Duckburg in hopes of reaching McDuck Manor to escape. They manage to commandeer a walkie-talkie from a group of Beagle Boys by pretending to be a British offset of the Beagle Boys called the "Beagle Birds." Happy over their feat, the girls decide to celebrate their escape at a nearby playground. While conversing with Lena, Webby brings up her relationship with the triplets. Lena disparages this by mentioning how exclusive the boys are towards her. While they're talking, the triplets find them and a group of clown-esque Beagle Boys show up and corner the kids. Lena decides to leave the kids to escape the Beagles and urges Webby to come with her. Ultimately, Webby chooses to stay with the boys, thus a disappointed Lena takes her leave. Assuming Lena had abandoned them, Webby becomes morose over losing a friend. Regrouping at the docks, Huey consoles her and promises to never leave her behind. Then, Webby notices another message in a bottle, this one containing a letter from Lena revealing that she was captured by the Beagle Boys as revenge for ruining Ma Beagle’s birthday. Despite what happened before, Webby declares that Lena's still a friend in trouble, and she enlists the triplets to mount a rescue mission. At the amphitheater, the Beagle Boys are holding Lena captive. Webby and the triplets sneak around by boat and try to untie Lena in time; however, they end up getting spotted by the Beagles and all the ducks are captured. With Lena and Webby tied up next to each other, the Beagles celebrate the capture as Ma Beagle heads over. Lena chastises Webby for getting herself captured, although when Webby argues with her, the two then realize they can use the Beagles' ties against them. They ask the Beagles who gets to hand them over to Ma Beagle; as none of the Beagles are willing to share the victory, the Beagle Boys end up brawling each other, buying the kids time to escape. Back at McDuck manor, Lena bonds with Webby and the triplets as they bid farewell to Lena. Once the triplets depart, Lena returns to the amphitheater. There, she uses her talisman to summon her aunt, Magica De Spell, revealing she is working with her in order to infiltrate the McDucks. Terror of the Terra-firmians! The episode starts with Webby, Lena, the triplets, Launchpad, and Mrs. Beakley exiting a horror movie they went to by Lena's request. When Huey and Webby disagree on the existence of the subterranean creatures from the movie, Lena decides to bring them into the city's subway in search of them. While the three are venturing through the tunnels, Webby declares she's ready to sacrifice herself in the name of the rebellion. Lena declares that if that happens, she would hunt down her attackers and avenge her death, which Webby affectionately affirms as being sweet. JAW$! At a sleepover with Lena, Webby makes them both friendship bracelets. Lena and Magica constantly fight over Lena's growing attachment to Webby, which is put to the test when a jewel Magica had Lena drop into Scrooge's money bin manifests into a shark and begins eating people. Lena and Webby are eventually eaten by the shark after Webby attempts to shove Lena out of the way and are left dangling in its gold-constructed throat. Webby loses her grip and falls toward the shark's stomach as Shadow Magica spots Scrooge's dime dangling from the side of the shark's throat. Lena is faced with the choice of letting Magica obtain the coin, consequentially earning freedom from her abusive aunt, and saving Webby. Lena ultimately dives after her and trusts in their friendship, channeling it into her bracelet as magic and stopping the shark, yanking Magica away from the dime before she can obtain it and saving Webby. At her home, Magica reprimands her for ruining the plan and reminds her that she has to do what she say if she ever wants to be free from her. Lena sadly drops Webby's friendship bracelet in the water. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! While searching for Scrooge's Number One Dime in his alternate money bin, Lena is affected by an enchanted dream catcher that shows her worst nightmare; betraying and hurting Webby after completing Magica's plan. She argues once more with Magica over her and decides she's had enough. However, before she can tell Scrooge and Webby, Magica possesses her to keep her from revealing the truth. The Shadow War! After possessing Lena, Magica manages to steal Scrooge's dime and regain her physical form. She traps Lena and Scrooge in a cage before transforming Lena into a shadow spirit. The triplets and Webby look for Lena to help them with her skill for breaking and entering, which Webby describes as "a noble teen ne'er-do-well who can break into anything, including your heart." The four stumble upon her journal hidden in the amphitheater where she first met Webby and had been living the whole time. By reading it, they discover that Lena was created from shadow by Magica following the sorceress' last battle with Scrooge atop Mount Vesuvius. During the final battle with Magica, Webby and Dewey are about to be destroyed when Webby's friendship bracelet, infused with magic by Lena in "JAW$," glows with a blue light as a shield forms before Lena's spirit proceeds to attack Magica before appearing to be destroyed. Despite her sacrifice to stop Magica, Lena—or some part of her—survived and has merged with Webby's shadow. Season 2 Friendship Hates Magic! In the beginning of the episode, it is revealed that Lena still resides in Webby's shadow and has been watching over her since her sacrifice while trapped in the Shadow Realm. She follows Webby to her regular "library day" where she conducts research in the hopes to get Lena back. It has gone on enough times and Lena has paid enough attention to know Webby's library day routine by heart, action for action, even being able to parrot her explanation to the librarian word for word as she says it. Webby runs into another girl, Violet Sabrewing, at the library and the two become quick friends through their interest in the occult, much to Lena's jealous, skeptical dismay. Webby invites Violet over for a sleepover and rushes to prepare beforehand, all the while Lena trying to warn her that she doesn't trust Violet, especially when the cryptic girl convinces Webby to attempt a ghost-summoning ritual. Her attempts go literally unheard, and the two corporeal girls form the ritual and a group of Tulpas is attracted towards them. Lena tries to warn them by shrouding herself in a sheet, but the others still can't hear her speak and mistake her for an evil spirit. Violet produces Lena's old amulet and attacks her with magic, only for Lena to be seen for a split second and shout her name. Webby attacks Violet herself, demanding to know where she got the amulet, which Violet reveals she found after the shadows attacked Duckburg. Webby believes her and feels sympathy for her desires to break free from a sheltered life, but somberly warns her to leave the amulet alone, not wanting to lose another friend to the Shadow Realm. As she reflects on Lena's disappearance, Lena places her hand over Webby's though still goes unnoticed in her spectral form. Violet instead suggests they use the talisman to free Lena from the Shadow Realm, which Webby determinedly agrees to. The two begin another seance as Lena tries to tell Webby that Violet is only using her, but the Tulpas form into the shape of Magica's shadow and Lena panics, grabbing their hand and pulling them into the Shadow Realm. As soon as she processes that Lena is really in front of her again, Webby tackles her into an overjoyed hug at having finally found her. Lena expresses her hatred toward Violet's apparent manipulation of Webby, shouting at her to stay away from her as she was hers alone. The Tulpas kidnap Webby and, while the other two are in pursuit, Violet reminds Lena that the Tulpas are formed by rich desire and that her jealousy is what's fueling them in the first place. Lena realizes they share a common goal of protecting Webby and team up to save her. After singing an incantation to weaken the Tulpas, the monsters and the Shadow Realm begin to disappear, with Webby and Violet beginning to return to the real world. But since the jealousy and bitterness was what called them to Lena in the first place, she begins to disappear as well. A downhearted Webby decides to hold Lena's hand one last time with Violet choosing to join in, but Webby's friendship bracelet transforms into a magical swarm of blue misted particles swirling around the three. Once the smoke clears, all three immediately realize that Lena has returned to her physical form, with Webby hugging both her and Violet out of joy. Lena, Violet and Webby are then seen giving one another makeovers back at the bathroom, with Webby now realizing that Lena had been with her the entire time since the Shadow War to make sure nothing bad happened to her. Lena and Violet use a melting face make-up technique to prank Webby and she declares them all to be best friends. Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! At the beginning of the episode, Scrooge finds Lena, Webby, and Violet fighting a grizzly bear, revealing that they still regularly hang out since Lena's return. A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! The boys, Webby, Lena, and Violet have a sleepover at McDuck Manor, which Lena uses as a celebration of her 1-year friend-iversary with Webby, which she has spent all week preparing for. The group party until the early hours of the morning to the point of exhaustion, but Lena at first refuses to go to sleep. Privately, it is revealed that she has been unable to sleep due to recurring nightmares involving her Aunt Magica beckoning to her, and her fear of turning into Magica. Webby convinces her that she needs some rest, and the group all go to bed together. When the group wakes in an island-like dreamscape, which Violet thoeirzes to be Lena's sleep-deprivation messing with her magic, Lena admits to her nightmares, claiming she didn't want to foist her problems on her friends, though she stops short of explaining what her nightmares are about. When it comes to Lena's turn to show a dream, she is transported to a castle-like location, where she learns Magica has in fact been possessing her dreams. Magica claims their connection is inevitable and that her friends will always fail her, and demonstrates by transforming Lena into a doppelganger of her. Lena's friends, thinking she is Magica, immediately attack her and call her a monster, breaking her spirit further. However, Webby soon realizes who she is when Lena saves her from a falling chandelier and spots the friendship bracelet she made. She calms everyone down and reassures Lena that she's nothing like Magica and truly is a good person. When Magica attempts to take her powers back forcefully, Webby and the others work together to pulls Lena away from her. When their grip begins to loosen, a tear flies from Webby's eye and strikes Lena on the lips, cloaking her in azure light and granting her the strength to pull free from both Magica and the dreamscape. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of the extremely strong bond and numerous possible hints of their feelings going beyond friendship, particularly Webby's tendency to compliment Lena in manners that can easily be read as flirtatious in nature. In addition, many reference Lena's increasingly easy acceptance of Webby's naturally physically affectionate nature in spite of her claims to not be much of a hugger, as well as her notably protective and possessive tendencies towards her. While some argue that the two have never directly addressed their feelings toward each other as anything more than platonic, many shippers explain this by pointing out that Webby's sheltered, fairly isolated upbringing and Lena's only real experience of a bond before her being with her abusive aunt could easily have not given them any sort of experience or guidance in identifying romantic interest before. On AO3, this ship is the most written for both Webby and Lena, in addition to being the most written ship in the fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION : Variations :Viweblena refers to the ship between Webby, Lena, and Violet Sabrewing